Automaton
|artist = |year = 2017 |dg = (Clássico) (Versão Tomate) |difficulty = Medio (Clássico) Medio (Versão Tomate) |effort = Pouco (Clássico) Moderado (Versão Tomate) |nogm = 3 (Clássico) 3 (Versão Tomate) |mode = Solo (Clássico/Versão Tomate) |alt = Versão Tomate |picto = 156 (Clássico) 186 (Versão Tomate) |gc = para para (Clássico) Azul Claro (Versão Tomate) |pc = para para (Clássico) (Versão Tomate) |lc = (Clássico) (Versão Tomate) |perf = Clássico Kenj y Keass https://www.instagram.com/p/BVapTABA9Fg/?taken-by=cain_celine Versão Tomate Manuel Constantino https://instagram.com/p/Ba4UzYKlg-2/ }} "Automaton" de está incluido em , e . Dançarino Clássico O dançarino é um robô humanóide com cabeça de capacete. Ele é primariamente amarelo com um rosto preto e um tronco. Enquanto amarelo, seu corpo pisca rosa. Ele muda para uma cor de base preta, onde ele pisca rosa, azul e verde. Alternativa O dançarino é um tomate com óculos de sol azuis com pontos amarelos ao redor do quadro, um goatee preto e duas luvas (a esquerda é branca e tem uma pulseira dourada e a direita é de azul claro. Sob isso, ele tem uma camisa verde com calças verdes. Ele também usa tênis brancos. Fundo Clássico O fundo é composto principalmente de hardware de computador turquesa. A plataforma do dançarino é uma engrenagem turquesa pontiaguda e circular. O hardware pisca enquanto o dançarino espira para dentro. Em seguida, espirais em alguns quadrados de néon, que são portas que se abrem para a figura do dançarino girando. Ele então entra em uma sala escura com orifícios de quadrado azul e em forma de círculo, que ele espira para dentro. Alternativa O fundo ocorre em uma geladeira com um monte de comida e condimentos. Durante o coro e a quebra, o frigorífico se transforma em uma festa de dança. Movimentos Dourados Clássico Existem 3 Movimentos Dourados na rotina: Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2: Gire o antebraço direito para a direita em um movimento de pancada. Movimento Dourado 3: Coloque ambos os braços para fora em um ângulo reto. Automaton gm 1.png|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 Automaton gm 1.gif|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 2 em-jogo Automaton gm 3.png|Movimento Dourado 3 Automaton gm 3.gif|Movimento Dourado 3 em-jogo Versão Tomate Existem 3 Movimentos Dourados na rotina: Movimento Dourado 1: Fique de pé com os braços em ângulos de 90 graus, quase em frente ao seu rosto. Movimento Dourado 2: Incline-se para a esquerda com o braço direito apontado à sua frente e lentamente o traga de volta em um arco ascendente. Movimento Dourado 3: Aponte para a frente com o braço direito e chute sua perna esquerda. AutomatonALT_gm 1.png|Movimento Dourado 1 Automatonalt gm 1.gif|Movimento Dourado 1 em-jogo AutomatonALT gm 2.png|Movimento Dourado 2 Automatonalt gm 2.gif|Movimento Dourado 2 em-jogo AutomatonALT gm 3.png|Movimento Dourado 3 Automatonalt gm 3.gif|Movimento Dourado 3 em-jogo Curiosidades * Automaton é a segunda música de Jamiroquai na série. ** The number of games between their debut and their second song is seven, tying with Boney M. (Daddy Cool and Rasputin) for the record for the second longest game gap between two songs. * Os quadrados em segundo plano são reciclados do Cool for the Summer. * No vídeo do anúncio da E3, o pictograma tem suas cores padrão e o fundo é mais esverdeado do que o preto. * Automaton é a primeira rotina solo onde os pictogramas têm setas pretas. Nos jogos anteriores, quando a cor da luva era preta (como Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) E Rock N Roll), as setas dos pictogramas eram de cor diferente. * Durante os primeiros pictogramas da rotina, falta a luva do dançarino. Esta é a terceira vez que isso aconteceu, depois de Rock n 'Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) e Burn. * The following mistakes are present in the lyrics: ** "Am I love?" is misinterpreted as "In my love". ** "Where they've given me" is misinterpreted as "When they've given me". ** "I steal the moon on silver nights" is misinterpreted as "I steal the moon on summer nights". ** "My soul is null and void tonight" is misinterpreted as "My soul is numb and for tonight". ** "And cry for freedom" is misinterpreted as "In claws of freedom". ** "And tilt my head towards the sun" is misinterpreted as "And turn my head towards the sun". ** "Feel like a man who fell to Earth"/"But this is not where I belong" is misinterpreted as "Feel like a man who said to us"/"That this is not where I belong". * "Junkie" é censurado. * In the Alternate version, the audio is shortened at the beginning, but it was not in the Classic routine. This is the first time in the game that this has happened with a classic and its alternative. ** Also, the Classic routine cuts out during the line "You know I need something I can hold onto" near the end, while the Alternate ends before said line is sung. * A coreografia alternativa é baseada em um trocadilho no nome da música, o Automaton. * In the UK preview gameplay of the Classic routine, the pictogram for Gold Moves 1 and 2 is more saturated. In the final game, it has the typical Gold Move pictogram color. * The Classic coach appears in the background of Fire as part of the character selection screen. Galeria Game Files Automaton Cover Generic.jpg|''Automaton'' AutomatonALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Automaton'' (Tomato Version) Automaton cover albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Automatonalt cover albumcoach.png|Tomato Version s album coach Automaton cover albumbkg.png|Classic s album background Automatonalt cover albumbkg.png|Tomato Version s album background Automaton banner bkg.png|Classic s menu banner Automatonalt banner bkg.png|Tomato Version s menu banner Automaton p1 ava.png|Classic s avatar Automatonalt p1 ava.png|Tomato Version s avatar Automaton_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) AutomatonALT_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Tomato Version) In-Game Screenshots Automaton menu.png|''Automaton'' on the menu automaton load.png| loading screen (Classic) automaton coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Automatonalt menu.png|''Automaton'' (Tomato Version) on the menu Automatonalt load.JPG| loading screen (Tomato Version) Automatonalt coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Tomato Version) Automaton_jdnow_menu.png|''Automaton'' on the menu Automaton_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Automaton_jdnow_score.png| score screen (Classic) Automatonalt_jdnow_menu.png|''Automaton'' (Tomato Version) on the menu Automatonalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Tomato Version) Automatonalt_jdnow_score.png| score screen (Tomato Version) Automaton_jd2019_menu.png|''Automaton'' on the menu Automaton_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Automaton_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Automatonalt_jd2019_menu.png|''Automaton'' (Tomato Version) on the menu Automatonalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Tomato Version) Automatonalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Tomato Version) Promotional Images Automaton-Jamiroquai_Widescreen_293243.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Automaton promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplayhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BU_mi-jBqM_/ Automaton promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Automaton teaser.jpg|Teaser Automaton ItsyBitsyRetake JohnWALT jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini and John Wayne s Extreme Version) Behind the Scenes Automatonalt bts.png|Behind the Scenes (Tomato Version) Automaton conceptart 1.jpg|Concept art 1 http://www.maudleclancher.com (Classic) automaton conceptart 2.jpg|Concept art 2 (Classic) automaton conceptart 3.jpg|Concept art 3 (Classic) automaton conceptart 4.png|Concept art 4 (Classic) automaton conceptart 5.png|Concept art 5 (Classic) automaton conceptart 6.png|Concept art 6 (Classic) automaton conceptart 7.png|Concept art 7 (Classic) automaton conceptart 8.png|Concept art 8 (Classic) automaton conceptart 9.jpg|Concept art 9 (Classic) Beta Elements Automaton beta.gif|Beta background and default pictogram color Automatonalt beta color scheme.png|Beta Tomato Version coach (darker colors) Automaton beta gm 1.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram (more saturated) Others automaton thumnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Automaton_(Tomato_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Automaton thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Automaton_(Tomato_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Automaton background showreel.png|Background 1 Automaton background 2 showreel.png|Background 2 Videos Jamiroquai - Automaton Automaton (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Automaton - Gameplay Teaser (US) Automaton - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Automaton (Tomato Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Automaton (Tomato Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Automaton - Just Dance 2018 Automaton - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Now!-Automaton-5 Stars Automaton (Tomato Version) - Just Dance 2018 Automaton (Tomato Version) - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Now - Automaton (Alternate) 13K 5 stars Automaton - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Automaton (Tomato Version) - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Referências en: es:Automaton tr:Automaton Categoria:Músicas por Jamiroquai Categoria:Kenj'y Keass Categoria:Manuel Constantino